The Experiment
by yams88other
Summary: Assuming it better to work on his own plans, Metal Sonic has been living on his own for some time now. However, during his latest research, he begins to feel a little curious about a new kind of experiment with a frequent visitor. One Shot. Metadow


Metal was tapping his foot impatiently as he stood there in the hallway waiting for his usual guest. First he was too early for his appointments, and now he was too late. The robot huffed as he crossed his arms and decided to reprocess the data he had downloaded earlier. Ever since Shadow's recent visits, he had grown more and more curious as to the very nature of organic rituals and their actions of affections toward one another. It almost seemed like the other hedgehog was trying to display these actions towards him?

Metal shook his head repeatedly as he came across another set of valuable but embarrassing bits of information that could be used on his test subject. He would rather avoid the need for those kinds of experiments if he could help it.

"All alone I see? Am I really the only one you invite over?" Shadow questioned.

Metal's optics shinned brighter than usual as he tried to hold himself back from lashing out at Shadow. Oh how it infuriated him that he could manage to sneak up on him like that. The fuming robot was starting to wonder if his systems were really slowing down.

"What did I tell you about sneaking around?! One of these days, my response time might be delayed and you will end up mangled." Metal shouted.

The now grumpy robot sighed before pushing a door open to the work room and quickly making his way through. Thanks to Shadow's tardiness, he wanted this over with as quickly as possible.

There was an extremely large steel reinforced work table in the middle of the room. Pipes and wires were worked around the many bars being used to hold up the flatter surface. Metal waited as Shadow laid down along one side of the table before getting the overhead scanners ready.

"So what is it today? This better not be anymore blood work." Shadow scoffed.

"No, this is just a scan. I want to see if I can get more data from the equipment since my scans seem to have limitations."

Metal tapped a few more keys on the computer before laying down on the other side of he table himself. They both waited a moment before a long white scanner appeared from the end of the table and was raised high enough to not hit either of them as it moved up and down the table. Metal glanced in the corner of his optics and noticed Shadow seemingly more relaxed than usual. He seemed to be more accepting of the procedures as the days went by.

Once the scans had finished, Metal melted down into liquid form for a few moments before coming back in a very similar body from his last. Cosmetic wise, his turbine was smaller and his parts seemed sleeker than usual. The real change was several modifications to his engine and sensors.

"So this is how you are able to make modifications on your own. Is it permanent?" Shadow asked.

"How else would I do this? The last job you assisted in ended up making me worse. However, these upgrades are temporary until I can properly test and install them the right way."

Metal pulled himself up before resting on his knees. He flexed his hand as he took in the sensations of the tips of his fingers touching the palm of his hand. Peculiar was the only word that could come to the robot's mind as he recorded the data into his memory banks.

"With this new data, I am now able to make a proper update to my body sensors. When needed, I can make them just as sensitive as an organics. Perhaps even more so." Metal stated.

He stopped as the sensors in his back could feel the tips of fur coming from the looming hedgehog behind him. Unfortunately for Metal, the one thing he hadn't calculated was a small glitch in his reaction time as he was still trying to process the new information. Shadow wrapped his arms around Metal's waist before pulling him closer.

"W-What are you doing?!" Metal exclaimed.

"You are never going to understand how these sensors work unless you give them the proper testing. Let me help you experiment." Shadow whispered.

Metal flinched as he felt eager hands roaming up and down his sides. He reached his hand up as though ready to motion him away when he stopped to take in a new sensation flowing over him. He could 'feel' static rushing along the sensors as Shadow's fur rubbed closer against the bot's back. The overwhelming feeling caused the robot to arch his back and let out a startled gasp.

"Maybe we should save this for another time?" Shadow offered before removing his hands.

Metal tried to think the statement through. Had he made the other hedgehog nervous already? He could feel error messages flooding his systems as he debated through the two logical options presented to him. Normally he would not allow anyone to lay a finger on him, but this wasn't just anyone. The moment he realized this, a new set of commands unlocked themselves as well as possibilities that had been learned of from his latest 'research.' Did Shadow really wish to show this form of affection towards him?

"Er—No. Continue..." Metal shuddered.

Shadow didn't waste any time as his moist tongue could be felt licking along the side of Metal's neck. The confused bot let out light moans as his body shivered from the touch. The lighting in his optics pulsed in confusion when he noticed Shadow biting at the tip of his gloves before removing them. The darker hedgehog only grinned before rubbing his now gloveless hands up his partner's sides and to his chest. His hands gently traced along the edges of his plating as though he were searching for something. Metal let out a much louder and pleasurable moan as he felt Shadow fingers along the edges of his engine intake.

Shadow chuckled as he focused more attention along his rims. For someone that was normally so rough, he was very gentle to the touch. Metal let the new commands take over him as his body began to warm up along the sensors. He shivered and squirmed as he felt Shadow buck his hips up against his backside, causing short burst of static to rush through his wiring. The robot had never felt bliss quite like this as he eagerly rocked his backside in rhythm with his darker partner.

Metal yelped when he felt another rush of energy flowing through him. It felt as though Shadow were emitting small burst of chaos energy against his rims. As the darker hedgehog moved his hands down to the robot's waist, he increased the speed at which is hands would rub along his sleek frame. The moaning bot reeled his head back while chaos energy was creating a build up deep within his main engine. He was unsure how much longer his body would be able to keep up.

"Sh-shad-I can't-" Metal stuttered.

The howling robot had nearly lost all control of his voice box as well as loosing the function to keep his body upright. He leaned his frame up against his guest as he continued to cry out from the overwhelming pressure inside. Metal was sure he was at his limit until he felt one of Shadow's hands rubbing along the top of his turbine. The robot shook his head between whimpers as his main engine had already run out of room for more energy. The secondary engine was quickly filling up as Shadow rubbed and scraped against the robot's plating.

Static and jumbled error messages covered his field of vision as the sensors started to overload. Right as the robot felt the need to 'release', his organic partner grabbed a small cable plugged into a nearby computer before connecting it to one of Metal's ports. The overwhelmed bot let out a shrilled cry as both engines released their energy simultaneously into the larger computer.

Metal's body collapsed into Shadow's arms as his optics dimmed and his body went into a temporary stand-by mode. He waited as the energy gradually transferred itself and brought his systems back to default settings. Although he appeared offline, he was still very much aware of his surroundings. He watched as the panicking hedgehog held the robot close in his arms and called out for a response. It was obvious to him now that Shadow had aimed to show Metal the kind of pleasure only the closest of organics would share. Now he needed to return the favor.

Metal's optics shined once more before he turned to push the worried hedgehog down against the table. The startled guest had little time to react as Metal held both of his arms down, and a pair of metallic bands on either end of the table locked the organic's wrists into place. Shadow's voice seemed tense as stared up at the grinning robot above him.

"W-what are you doing? I thought you said it was alright?!"

The ebony hedgehog's ears folded back as Metal let out an eerie chuckle before leaning down to lick along Shadow's collarbone and slowly worked his way to his shoulder. He placed one hand on Shadow's chest and rubbed his metallic claws through his thin chest fur. The static building between his fingers was already driving him wild with anticipation.

The darker hedgehog let out a hiss of pain as the tips of Metal's steel fangs pierced through his skin. Small drips of blood leaked from his wound before being hastily licked up. The alien blood had a very strong bitter taste to it. A flavor the grinning robot didn't seem to mind at all.

Shadow clenched his fists and shivered from the peculiar actions coming from his robotic companion. Metal moved his head up until he was only inches away from the worried hedgehog's face. His silver tongue licked along his teeth as bright pink blood could still be seen stained along his metallic fangs.

"Did you really think I would let you get away with having all the fun? This is my experiment, remember? Now, the real question is, are you willing to see this through?" Metal whispered before tracing the tip of his tongue along Shadow's lips.

Shadow's scowl had softened while he looked back at Metal with half lidded eyes and a smirk. The grinning robot could feel the organic's legs wrap around his waist as he pulled him closer before tilting his head to kiss along the robot's chrome muzzle. The bot froze for a moment, unable to understand how he could still act so confident about himself even in this position.

"Heh, I'll play your little game. If you think you can outlast me, then bring it," Shadow purred.

Shadow had taken advantage of his partner's slowed movements as he bucked his hips and pulled his legs up to force the confused robot closer to his level. His lips were pressed hard against Metal's muzzle as he sucked and wrestled the robot's tongue into his kiss. The bewildered bot grunted as he broke himself from his dazed state and attempted to fight back. He purred as he pressed and rubbed his fingers against the defiant hedgehog's chest fur while gently grinding his lower abdomen between Shadow's legs.

The aroused bot knew the hedgehog was pleased with this actions as he could feel him bucking his hips harder against his motions. Shadow gasped in delight before Metal dove his tongue further inside to take control of the kiss. While moving to part his muzzle away from Shadow's, he traced the tip of his fangs along the other hedgehog's tongue as he left a drizzle of blood dripping from his guest's lips.

"Behave yourself." Metal moaned before lifting himself upright.

He began to trail both hands across Shadow's chest while admiring the full view of the figure below him. The ultimate lifeform had always been easy on the optics, but being able to finally feel him was more than the robot could have ever hoped for. Despite his slender appearance, beneath that thin layer of fur were sets of thinly lined muscles all down his chest and upper abdomen. It was nothing noticeable, but a reminder of there being more to Shadow than his softer appearance.

The thrill of this danger caused Metal's metallic parts to heat up as his hips rocked slowly against the moaning hedgehog. He tilted his head curiously as he noticed Shadow's feature finally revealing itself. He traced one hand along Shadow's inner thigh while using the other to hold his other leg apart. The excited guest gasped as his partner's touches were causing his member to harden.

"This is going by faster than I had calculated. If I didn't know any better, you were waiting for this long before we started?" Metal chuckled.

The laughing robot had quickly regretted his comment as he noticed Shadow turn his head away in frustration. Maybe his guest was more nervous about the situation than he let on? Metal waited a moment, admiring the ultimate lifeform's 'size' before leaning in for a closer look.

Metal purred as his cold metallic tongue began to stroke along the underside of Shadow's member. The darker hedgehog struggled to hold back a husky groan as his member twitched to the touch. His tongue would partially wrap around the moaning hedgehog's member as artificial saliva dripped from his mouth, and worked his way to the tip. The still purring robot gave the shivering member several light licks as he tasted the leaking the stimulation had caused. Metal held back a grimace as he wasn't entirely fond of the taste, but oh how he enjoyed the reaction he was getting out of his guest.

As his mouth moved in a little closer, he noticed Shadow's face looking down at him expectantly and very flushed. It took him a moment to retrieve the data from his previous research before he had an idea of what Shadow had been wanting. Metal only grinned before shaking his head.

"You would like that wouldn't you? But I don't think this upgrade is ready for that kind of act. However, there is something else I can do for you..."

Metal started to trail off before gently wrapping his metallic fingers around Shadow's shaft and began pumping him slowly. He grinned as Shadow's efforts to hold back were proving too difficult and moans escaped from the squirming hedgehog under him.

"Just awhile ago you were more than eager to play this little game. Why the hesitation now?"

"Heh, you are going to have to work a little harder if you want to tame me." Shadow panted.

"Be careful what you ask for."

Metal had not been at all convinced by Shadow's words. He was trying to be stubborn as always. Metal placed his other hand over Shadow's member as clear liquid shot from the tips of his finger and dripped along the length. The ebony hedgehog's eyes widened in confusion and his member shivered to the touch.

Metal slowly glided his hand from the shaft and along the length of his member as Shadow let out a low growl of approval. The frustrated bot was far from pleased with this outcome as he needed a better reaction out of his guest than this. He wanted to make Shadow feel even more overwhelmed than what had been done to himself. Metal took a stronger hold of his partner's member as he could feel it twitching within his hand.

He carefully placed two fingers inside Shadow's backside before releasing streams of lubricant from the tips of his fingers. Shadow had let out a gasp of pain, and his member leaked slightly from the sudden intrusion. He waited until Shadow's initial resistance to the pain and tightness subsided before inching his fingers deeper into him. Metal watched with curiosity as Shadow leaned his head back and grunted between gritted teeth.

As Metal carefully used his fingers to spread the liquid through Shadow's backside, he was increasing the motions in his other hand as he pumped his partner's member. The panting hedgehog seemed to be enjoying the attention as he heard a moan escape Shadow's lips as well as his body loosening up. Metal would part his fingers from each other before pushing them deeper into Shadow. He was carefully exploring for a particular spot. His optics brightened as he felt Shadow tighten up and gasp once more.

"R-right there!" Shadow panted.

Metal nodded before picking up the pace of motion in both hands. His two fingers would prod at the sensitive area in short quick bursts, only giving the other hedgehog mere seconds before feeling the sensation again. Metal could feel Shadow's member tense up as the darker hedgehog was struggling to keep his voice down. A very sly smile crossed Metal's face as he felt Shadow rocking his backside in rhythm with his own motions.

Metal removed both hands from the moaning hedgehog and placed them at the edge of the table above his head. Out of all the organic desires his programming had observed, nothing could compare to this. For the first time, he wanted to belong to someone else and for Shadow to be his. The one that made his sensors go wild just processing him. The eager bot started to prod at Shadow's backside with another feature from between his legs. He leaned in close before whispering into his guest's ear.

"Seems to me like you were enjoying yourself. Maybe taming you won't be so hard after all. I think you just need one more push..."

Metal's optics dimmed as he slowly slid the metallic tip of his member back and forth into needy hedgehog's area. Shadow let out a gasp and his back arched up in response to the sudden entry. The eager robot smiled with the access this position granted and pressed himself in further. However, it was starting to feel too tight. He reached down to pump at the organic member while gently rocking his hips into the distressed hedgehog.

The ebony hedgehog's groans of pain were slowly turning to a more pleasurable sound as his body was finally accepting the intrusion. With each thrust, the robot would pull back as far as he could go before pushing himself deeper into his partner. He continued with a very steady rhythm so that the squirming hedgehog might take in every last sensation the ribbed member was giving him. Metal let out a gasp as Shadow's walls tensed and tugged around his sensitive extension.

"A-ah yes! Someone is eager for more I see," Metal moaned.

"Wh-what gave you that idea?!" Shadow growled.

"Hmph. If you want to finish, you are going to have to beg for it. Now, how about this?"

A very faint humming could be heard coming from Metal's member as he began to vibrate gently along his organic partner's walls. Shadow reeled his head back as he bucked his hips against the sensual massage he was being given. However, Metal wanted far more than just a little purr out of his test subject. He increased the speed at which he rocked his hips, still being careful not to rub against his sensitive spot just yet. The whimpering organic dug his nails into the table as his walls adjusted to the size of the metallic member. Even Metal was starting to feel apprehensive at this point.

The needy bot lifted the darker hedgehog's legs above his shoulders before thrusting his member deeper inside. This time, as the ribbed portion of his vibrating feature rubbed against the organic's sweet spot, a panting cry escaped the shivering hedgehog's lips. The pleased bot increased the speed of his thrusting as he watched the squirming guest below him. Shadow struggled against the cuffs and feebly attempted to rock his hips. However, in this position, Metal had been given full control.

The robot's optics glowed a deeper crimson as waves of pleasure flowed through his sensors and into his circuitry. He needed more. He didn't just want the feeling, but the pleasure knowing he could make the ultimate lifeform his. Metal shivered at the thought and began to lose his rhythm. His trance was quickly broken as he noticed left metal band holding Shadow down had been torn from the table.

The startled robot lowered his partner's legs before diving down to try and pin the other hedgehog. Metal froze as he felt the warm gently touch of his guest's hand against his muzzle. Shadow was laying there motionless, but smiling back up at his robotic partner as he pulled their muzzle's closer together.

"You've got something on your mind? Tell me." Shadow whispered while only inches away from his face.

"I-I'm not sure. Something about you I—I need this!" Metal panicked.

For a moment, Shadow stayed there completely silent. The nervous bot almost removed himself until he heard a light chuckle the darker hedgehog nuzzling against his muzzle. The robot whimpered as he nuzzled back, his previous commands seeming to escape him. He was terribly confused now. Did the organic wish to continue the ritual? Did he really desire him? Before he could question, he felt the darker hedgehog's legs wrap around his waist once more while rocking his backside against the still exposed metallic member.

"A-ah-I need this too. Now lets end this little game..." Shadow begged.

"Shadow-?"

"If you can't explain how you feel, then show me!"

Little hesitation came from Metal's end as he thrust his member back into the needy hedgehog. Shadow grunted between gritted teeth, but wrapped his legs even tighter around his metallic companion. The bot used one hand to support himself, while the other interlocked its fingers with the other hedgehog's free hand. Never in all his programming had he felt this close to being 'alive'? His sensors were starting to overload once more as he felt Shadow's walls warming up with each thrust.

"M-more! Harder!" Shadow panted.

Metal complied but was worried just how much his partner would be able to handle. He pushed his member in deeper while rubbing it against the sweet spot. Instead of long thrusts, he rocked his hips in very short bursts. His metallic member vibrating against the sensitive area over again with little break in between. The grunting bot reached and claws ran deep into the top edge of the table while using this new leverage to pump against his partner even faster. Shadow's panted cries echoed through the steel room and drove the robot's sensors to the edge. Metal leaned forward while stuttering a harsh whisper into his partner's ear.

"Mine..."

"M-Metal?!" Shadow trembled.

His optics dimmed and body shuddered as he felt an even stronger pulse of pleasure flowing through his metallic interior. Metal tried to withhold the feeling and the longer he did, the more the sensation seemed to build. However, the moment had been broken almost as soon as it had began as Shadow's cry had far outweighed the robot's moans and his seed spilled across his chest. Synthetic fluid soon released into Shadow's backside as the bot shivered while removing himself. His energy seemed to be quickly draining.

"Heh...looks like I won after all,"

"S-stop being rubbing it in." Shadow panted.

Metal rolled over to his side of the table before his body converted itself to his original form. Soon, he would be without any energy. He struggled to pull himself off the table, but was finding it increasingly difficult to even lift his limbs. Even though the sensors in his normal form were weak, he could feel Shadow looming over him. The groaning hedgehog made a reach for the nearby hook ups while opening the panel on the robot's side.

"Thank you. But it may take me a long time to recharge with this method."

"That's fine. Heh, I'm going to need a lot of 'recharge time' myself," Shadow joked

Metal's body jumped as he felt jolts of electrical current rushing through his frame. One by one, different sets of his body were slowly being triggered into stand-by mode. However, not before he felt his organic partner wrap an arm around his waist.

"Shadow...you were always my favorite guest." the weary bot murmured.

"Hmph. What are you talking about? I'm your only guest." Shadow retorted

"Yes, but then why do you never stay?"

"Is that what you were asking earlier?"

Metal's optics shifted from one side to the next nervously as he took hold of Shadow's bleeding hand. He had not realized his fingers had dug in so far, and yet the wounds were healing abnormally fast. He shook his head nervously as he rubbed a gently finger across Shadow's injury.

"Do you not enjoy these tests? I-I could change some things if it makes it uncomfortable-."

Metal was cut off as he felt Shadow's grasp tighten and a soothing purr into his ear. The robot shivered in surprise and anticipation. If only his energy wasn't gone. His optics brightened in as he had not expected to hear Shadow's next response.

"I'm always having a good time when I'm here. Why do you think I continue to visit?"

"I-I see. Well then, you're not going to mind if I plan for a few follow-up sessions?"

"Heh, I'm looking forward to it."

It was still a little early for Metal to decide if keeping the other hedgehog around was wise or not. However, he was already looking forward to the idea of having company around more. His optics dimmed as he slowly felt his sleep mode taking effect.


End file.
